Orchideous
by xx-risque
Summary: Hogwarts!AU. Post-Marauders, pre-trio. What can be said about Sam Evans -he's a Hufflepuff idiot with a knack for Ancient Runes and an embarrassing crush on Kurt Hummel. Which he is trying shamelessly to hide. It's not going so well. Oh, bloody hell.


**A/N: So I would've posted this earlier had I not gone to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 on Monday. It kind of ended my childhood so I sulked about for a while until I finally had the nerve to finish this. So here it is. I sorted the characters as I saw fit, so please don't kill me if you don't like where I've put them. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt comes down into the Great Hall at breakfast with Tina on a Monday morning to find Sam waiting for the two of them at the doorway. The eager Hufflepuff forces his copy of the Daily Prophet into his hands and Kurt sighs, humouring the blonde boy and looking at the front page headline. '<em>He Who Must Not Be Named Strikes In Godric's Hollow<em>'. The Ravenclaw looks up at Sam, who nods sadly and grabs both him and Tina and pulls him into the hall. Finn, Blaine and Brittany are all turned around from the Hufflepuff table to talk to Mercedes, Puck, Mike and Artie who sit on the Gryffindor benches. Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Dave are all sitting alone together at the Slytherin table, gossiping between themselves. They too have a Daily Prophet between them.

"It's so sad." Mercedes comments to Artie with a soft shake of her head. She had known Lily best –and even then she was five years younger and had only spoken to her in the common room or at dinner. Artie squeezes her shoulder gently and the female sixth year smiles at him. Kurt smiles sadly at the rest of his friends, regarding them with a soft expression of pity. He had barely known Lily and James when they were still at Hogwarts. Sam has taken a seat beside Blaine at this point, and he pats the empty seat beside him. Kurt hesitates for a moment before he notices that Tina has taken a seat next to Mike at the Gryffindor table.

"They had a son, you know. Harry, I think his name is." Kurt and Sam overhear Blaine telling Finn and Puck. "He survived, apparently -he's the first person that ever has. Survived, I mean."

"Things can only get worse." Kurt thinks aloud, straightening his blue and bronze tie carefully. Sam looks sideways at him as he tugs down the bottom hem of his sweater.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks in confusion, regarding the Ravenclaw with an expression of confusion. Kurt rolls his eyes affectionately at the blonde teenager and leans over to fix his yellow and black tie. Sam watches him carefully, as if he's trying to remember this for later.

"Well, with Lord Voldemort on the rise again-" Kurt starts, but Sam cuts him off to hiss 'don't say his name!' Kurt rolls his eyes and makes a scathing comment about how being afraid of a name is completely ridiculous.

An owl deposits a letter on Sam's books at this point and the blonde spins around to pick it up. It's from his father, who's away training dragons in some awful Eastern European country. He pretends not to notice Kurt reading over his shoulder. He makes a mental note to write his dad back when he gets to the common room later.

Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Santana have History of Magic together first, so when everyone starts to disperse, Kurt drags Sam off by the arm, barely giving the Hufflepuff time to grab his books from the table.

Santana and Kurt take it in turns to jab Sam awake by poking him in the head with their wands when he starts to fall asleep during class, and they're only caught when Kurt stops paying attention to take notes and leaves his wand too close to the other boy's head and ends up singeing Sam's hair. Sam smacks him around the head with his thick copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ Kurt mimes offence until the professor slams down two thick books on their desk and tells them they have an essay on the Hogwarts founders to write for next week.

Sam exacts his revenge in their next class –Transfiguration- by transfiguring Kurt's scarf into a snake when no one was looking. The Ravenclaw is not pleased.

"I'm sorry." Sam grumbles under his breath as the Ravenclaw boy drops into the seat opposite him with a huff. Kurt drops his stack of thick books onto the desk, and Sam hisses under his breath as he very nearly slices his hand open. God damn unprepared potion ingredients.

Kurt watches him, amused, as he battles against the stack of ingredients Professor Snape had given him to prepare for class tomorrow. Potions is clearly not Sam's strong point, Kurt realizes with a giggle as the blonde nearly shatters a vial as he tries to tip frog's blood into it. Kurt stands up and circles around the table to stand behind Sam. The blonde doesn't notice, since his concentration is fixed on the mess he's making in front of him. Kurt leans around him and guides Sam's hand to pour the frog's blood neatly into a new vial.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks. Kurt smiles at him as the blonde draws away from him and regards him with a curious expression.

"Helping you out." Kurt says with a smile, leaping over the table and sitting back in his own seat. Mercedes and Quinn watch him with curious, confused smiles from a few tables away.

"What do you want?" Sam asks with a soft sigh. Kurt grins at him from across the table, opening the book on the top of the pile and turning it around to show Sam.

"Write my Ancient Runes essay?" Kurt asks with a Hollywood ready smile. Sam sighs, scanning the pages quickly before looking up at Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure you're the laziest Ravenclaw in history." Sam rolls his eyes and closes the book. "But fine. I'll do it. But you have to sort my potion ingredients, then. And I'm only doing the introduction."

Kurt sighs, but agrees and leaps back over the table to Sam's side.

"You're awesome." Kurt says with a grin, nuzzling against the top of Sam's head and his mop of messy blonde hair. Sam just laughs at him and walks around the table to Kurt's books. He starts on the essay almost immediately, hunched low over the desk and writing quickly, Kurt's feather quill flitting backwards and forwards. He occasionally looks up from the parchment to refer to the books, but other than that, he says nothing. Kurt watches him absently for a moment before turning back to the ingredients in front of him.

"It's not really an introduction." Sam says two hours later when he hands Kurt a thick roll of parchment. "It's kind of the whole essay."

"I organized all the ingredients you have left." Kurt says with a sheepish smile as he gestures at the box of things in front of him.

Sam smiles lopsided and climbs over the table to Kurt's side. The Ravenclaw laughs and it takes him a moment to realize that they're the last two in the hall.

"Come on." Sam says with a laugh, grabbing his books and equipment before hooking his arm through Kurt's and pulling him towards the Grand Staircase. Kurt grins at him.

Sam is sitting up in his bed in the Hufflepuff boys' dorm that night, absently writing notes and folding them into intricate paper cranes before hesitating to enchant them and let them out of the window. He has about seven of them folded and flapping quietly on his bed when Blaine snores particularly loudly and unsettles them all. Sam grumbles under his breath –something about how the other boy somehow manages to be obnoxious even when he's asleep.

In the end, he writes the simplest note he can manage (_hey, can we talk? I can't sleep. Sam x_) before he folds it into another paper crane and rests it on his nightstand. He waves his wand gently and the other cranes all stop fluttering and fall flat onto the messy black bed sheets.

He moves silently over to the window and cracks it open, holding the crane flat on his left palm in front of the window before waving his wand and muttering a simple incantation. The bird flutters up out of his hand and through the open window. Sam watches it as it disappears around the Hufflepuff tower. He sighs heavily to himself as he turns away from the window and looks back at his bed. The cranes sit in a messy pile. He waves his wand at them and watches absently as they unfold and flatten themselves back into new, clean sheets of parchment.

Blaine lets out a particularly loud, pig like snore from the other side of the room and in a moment of rage, Sam tenses and his wand makes the parchment curl up into a large, messy ball. He makes sure to keep it afloat as he climbs into bed, before he throws it across the room at Blaine's head. The other Hufflepuff grunts awake, and Sam giggles to himself in the background.

When Sam wakes up in the morning, a paper badger is plodding around animatedly on his pillow right beside his head. How it got there is beyond him –the last time he checked, badgers couldn't fly. The paper animal crawls onto his hand when he holds it out, and he discovers that Kurt has written '_well, you'll have to wait until breakfast tomorrow to talk to me. We have all day; it is a Saturday, after all. K x_' along the side of the animal's body. Sam smiles, opening the drawer on his end table and tucking the badger inside. He casts a quick counter charm and the badger falls flat.

Finn watches Sam as the blonde attempts to make himself look presentable, and the taller brunette watches from his bed in confusion.

"Dude, why are you getting dressed? It's the weekend. It's breakfast. It's not like dinner with the Queen or anything." Finn shrugs with a yawn. Sam rolls his eyes at the other boy.

"You're weird." Finn says, standing up and stretching, tucking his wand into the pocket of his pyjamas. Sam laughs and puts his own wand in his pocket.

"Shut up before I hex you, Finn." Sam replies, elbowing the brunette in the side and pushing past him into the common room. Finn laughs at him as he walks away.

When he reaches the Great Hall, Sam is pleased to notice that Finn will be one of three people actually still in his pyjamas. The look of horror on his face when he realizes this is beautiful, and Sam turns around from his position a few feet down the hall to laugh at him.

Kurt appears over Sam's shoulder to survey what's going on in front of him, his eyes wide when he notices Finn's attire. He snickers, and Sam reaches around to poke him in the stomach without even turning around to face him. Kurt squeaks and drags Sam by the waist over to the seat he'd been saving next to his plate.

"What was with the crane last night?" Kurt asks as he and Sam sit back down at the table, and the blonde starts buttering himself some toast. Sam shrugs.

"You sent me a badger." Sam replies, taking a large bite of toast before looking at the Ravenclaw and raising his eyebrow. "How the hell did you get it to me?"

"I don't know," Kurt says with a sly grin, "magic?"

Sam laughs at him, his smile tugging at the way up to crease the corners of his green eyes gently. He knocks their shoulders together and Kurt glowers at him when he nearly spills burning hot tear all over himself.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Sam says with a soft shrug, going back to his toast. Kurt gives him a sad smile and sets his mug down on the thick wooden table.

"Why? Was no one else awake?" Kurt asks, looking sideways at the blonde. The other boy shakes his head.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you." Sam says with a shrug.

"Why?"

"I..." Sam hesitates for a long moment, looks at Kurt then at everyone around him. "I love you."

Kurt falls silent and Sam keeps his eyes on the Ravenclaw for a long time, until it seems like he won't respond, so he looks away and tries to concentrate on making a coffee without injuring himself.

Kurt touches him lightly on the arm and the blonde leaps away from him.

"Sam." Kurt says almost sternly, squeezing the Hufflepuff's bicep. The blonde looks at him.

"I love you too, you complete idiot. Come here."

Sam stares at Kurt for a long moment, his eyes wide until Kurt leans over and kisses him. He hears Mercedes and Blaine gossiping in the background until the Gryffindor sees and yells something about how he totally owes her three Galleons.

Sam pulls away after a moment, tugs his wand from his pocket and points it at the nearest empty space on the table. He mutters the incantation _'orchideous'_ under his breath and circles his wand slowly. A small wreath of blue and yellow flowers forms from the tip, settling itself gently into a perfect circle. Sam leans over and picks it up, blushing as he holds it out to Kurt.

The Ravenclaw smiles at him, takes the wreath and presses a kiss to Sam's cheek. The blonde flushes even darker pink.

"You're adorable." Kurt reminds him, knocking their shoulders together and admiring the wreath Sam just made for him.

"I know."


End file.
